A fuselage of an aircraft defines a cabin having numerous passenger seats for transporting passengers. The passenger seats are typically arranged in rows of seats. To identify the seats (e.g., to allow a passenger to find a particular seat), seat signs are often secured above or below overhead baggage bins that are located above one or more rows of the seats.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures can be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. Additionally, several examples have been described throughout this specification. Any features from any example can be included with, a replacement for, or otherwise combined with other features from other examples. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., located on, disposed on, formed on, coupled to, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is spaced from the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.